Luces del Norte
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Aiolos y Seika disfruten algun tiempo para si mismos en el norte de Europa.


**Luces del Norte**

La tarde descendió rápidamente.

Cuando Seika miró por la ventana, casi podía ver la puesta de sol. El cielo se extendía arriba en los colores más deslumbrantes.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba preparando el té en la pequeña cocina. "Este lugar es muy encantador. Realmente me gusta aquí."

Aiolos, Caballero Dorado del Sagitario, levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se derritiera. "Me alegra escucharlo."

Los dos estaban en el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Lavik. Estaba entre algunas montañas pequeñas, hermosamente verdes y el Sognefjord en Suecia. Habían alquilado una casa bonita, pequeña y casi como una cabaña en las afueras. Cortesía de la Fundación Graude, la compañía Athena Saori heredada de su abuelo adoptivo. Habían llegado ayer, y habían pasado el resto del día desembalajando, antes de irse a la cama temprano, agotados. Hoy, habían ido a dar un largo paseo por la tarde, que había sido absolutamente increíble.

"Es tan diferente de todo lo que sé", dijo Seika, tomando el paisaje oscuro nuevamente. "Nunca he estado en el campo en Japón ... lo cual es una lástima, porque si es algo tan hermoso como esto, realmente me perdí de algo."

"No pienses demasiado sobre eso. Pero estoy de acuerdo." Aiolos dijo mientras él llenó el té en dos tazas. "He viajado por todo el mundo, pero he estado creciendo en Grecia, donde no es nada como esto. E incluso en mis viajes solo he visto pocos lugares similares."

Se unió a ella en la ventana y le dio una de las tazas.

"Salgamos al porche, ¿de acuerdo?"

Seika felizmente estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia. "¡Gran idea!"

Así que se pusieron sus gruesas chaquetas y sus bufandas, tomaron sus tés y salieron. El aire estaba más morado que crujiente, hacía frío. Pero aún no demasiado frío para la comodidad, y fue increíblemente refrescante. Así que a diferencia del aire de la ciudad de Tokio o el aire cálido y húmedo de Grecia.

La joven japonésa tomó un primer sorbo del humeante té de frutas. El cálido líquido la calentaba desde el interior, la chaqueta la calentaba desde el exterior, era tan acogedora. Ella no pudo contener un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Es muy agradable que Saori-sama nos permita pasar un tiempo fuera."

Aiolos le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. "Es. Y afortunadamente, las cosas son pacíficas en este momento, por lo que podemos darnos un tiempo para nosotros mismos." En amable silencio, miraron juntos cuando desapareció la última luz del día.

Seika estaba reflexionando sobre el paisaje nocturno tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo. Pero algo parpadeó en la vida con el rabillo de sus ojos, llamando su atención. Cuando ella levantó su mirada, ella jadeó involuntariamente.

El cielo se había vuelto vivo.

Asombrado, Seika vio las danzantes bandas de luz arriba. Brillaban en tonos etéreos de azul y verde. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como esto. Había algo surrealista, algo mágico en la visión que Seika había escuchado de este fenómeno, pero nunca lo había visto.

"La aurora boreal", susurró. La aurora boreal. Son absolutamente hermosos."

"Lo son, ¿verdad?"

Algo en la voz de Aiolos la hizo volver la cabeza hacia él. Esa sonrisa ... ese brillo en sus ojos ... qué fue lo que la molestó ...

"¡Lo sabías!", De repente estalló, y la respuesta la iluminó de la nada. "¡Sabías que esta noche habría auroras boreales y me atrajeron a propósito!"

La sonrisa del Santo de Sagitario se volvió una sonrisa. "Culpable como acusado."

Por un momento, Seika no supo si golpearlo o besarlo. Al final, ella cedió a la última. Con cuidado, porque todavía sostenía su taza, lo envolvió con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y presintió un beso en sus labios. Era una reacción automática casi, una que Seika ni siquiera consideró suprimir. Su Aiolos era el hombre más dulce y considerado que una mujer podía desear. Que él le había probado una y otra vez. Y él era suya.

"De nada", dijo después de que se separaron. Por supuesto, él la entendería incluso sin palabras. "Estoy feliz de que te guste."

"¿Gusta? Gustar ni siquiera se acerca. Increíble suena más parecido."

Seika envolvió el brazo que no sostenía la taza de té alrededor de su brazo, se inclinó contra él y miró las luces danzantes en el cielo nocturno.

,Son tan mágicos', pensó. , Tan mágico como se siente nuestro amor .'

Después de todos los meses que estuvieron juntos ahora, todavía se sentía tan increíble que un hombre tan abrumadoramente poderoso y bondadoso como Aiolos la hubiera elegido para estar a su lado. Y con esas cualidades, tenía un cuerpo perfecto para ir con ellos.

,Soy tan increíblemente afortunado'.

Ella se había dicho a sí misma innumerables veces por ahora. Y así era como ella realmente se sentía. De hecho, se sintió afortunada de tener a tal hombre a su lado, algo que no dio por sentado ni un segundo.

"En varias mitologías alrededor del mundo", dijo Aiolos en voz baja, "las Luces del Norte están conectadas al mundo de los muertos. Algunos dicen que es su fogata en el más allá. Otros creen que son las almas de los muertos bailando en el cielo, y que cuanto más brillante brillaba, más felices eran los muertos."

"¿Crees que es verdad?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Él le dio una sonrisa enigmática. "Sé cómo la aurora boreal viene a ser en términos científicos. ¿Pero quién puede decir que no hay algo más detrás de esto?"

"Bueno ... me gusta esa última idea muy bien. La vida después de la muerte es una danza feliz en el cielo ... "

"Estoy de acuerdo…"

Por un momento, el hecho de que Aiolos hubiera muerto una vez quedó suspendido en el aire. Seika en realidad tuvo que reprimir el impulso de preguntarle cómo había sido en el más allá. Sin embargo, bajo las luces danzantes en el cielo, se disolvió como una mota de niebla en una brisa.

Ella permaneció apoyada en él. Más felices de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo, se sentaron y observaron el espectáculo de arriba. Deje que la magia del momento llegue a todas sus fibras. El hecho de que fueran capaces de ver esta visión juntos los hizo aún más felices de lo que ya eran simplemente estando en presencia uno del otro.

"Te amo, Aiolos. ¿Lo sabes?"

"¿Como podría olvidarlo? Me lo dijiste muchas veces. "

Sus labios encontraron los de ella. Para Seika, incluso después de todo este tiempo, cada beso fue especial. Pero este ... este fue mágico. Porque este beso fue iluminado por el brillo de la aurora boreal. Era como si los espíritus bailarines bendijesen su destino unido.

"Yo también te amo, Seika."


End file.
